


Taken

by thewalkingkylo



Category: Grey's Anatomy, The Walking Dead (TV), The walking Dead Greys Anatomy Crossover
Genre: Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Humiliation, Mental Abuse, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingkylo/pseuds/thewalkingkylo
Summary: Adalynn was taken from the man in black, will she fight or give in?





	1. Chained

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A DARK STORY. IT INVOLVES RAPE, MANIPULATION, AND ABUSE. I ALSO DO NOT THINK NEGAN IS A RAPIST IN ANYWAY; PHYSICALLY OR MENTALLY. AND THIS STORY FOLLOWS NOTHING OF THE WALKING DEAD TV SHOW OR COMIC BOOKS. EVERYONE IS ENTITLED TO THEIR OWN OPINION, MINE IS WHAT IT IS. IF YOU DON’T AGREE OR HAVE STIPULATION AROUND THIS, I WON’T BE OFFENDED IF YOU DON’T READ. THIS IS NOT A REFLECTION ON MY THOUGHTS OR OPINIONS OF THE CHARACTER. I AM WRITING THIS STRICTLY AS AU.
> 
> (This is a very dark story, if you have stipulation or are triggered by any of the warnings I have put, please do not read this, please do not come to me with hate about it - as I have warned you, It is your responsibility to make your own judgment on if you can read this or not. I would also like to say that MY opinion on Negan is that he is not a rapist, not mentally or physically and we are all entitled to our own opinions. This Story does not follow the ‘The Walking Dead’ TV show or comic books story line.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adalynn is reminded of the good times before she is faced with the bad ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A DARK STORY. IT INVOLVES RAPE, MANIPULATION, AND ABUSE. I ALSO DO NOT THINK NEGAN IS A RAPIST IN ANYWAY; PHYSICALLY OR MENTALLY. AND THIS STORY FOLLOWS NOTHING OF THE WALKING DEAD TV SHOW OR COMIC BOOKS. EVERYONE IS ENTITLED TO THEIR OWN OPINION, MINE IS WHAT IT IS. IF YOU DON’T AGREE OR HAVE STIPULATION AROUND THIS, I WONT BE OFFENDED IF YOU DON’T READ. THIS IS NOT A REFLECTION OF MY THOUGHTS OR OPINIONS OF THE CHARACTER. I AM WRITING THIS STRICTLY AS AU.

_I slipped my fingers into the waistband of my scrubs, easily sliding them off my body and kicking them into the dirty laundry pile. I unclipped the ID card from my top, placing it on the desk along with a pen, pencil and a bottle of hand sanitizer before grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head, tossing it into the pile too._

_I sat down in bed, covering myself from the cold draft that flowed throughout the house._

_I lastly unclasped my bra, shimmying it down my arms before tossing it somewhere on the floor._

_“Morning sweetheart,” he said, his voice raspy and full of sleep._

_“Goodnight baby,” I answered, as I cuddled up to him._

_He shifted onto his side, bringing me closer to his body, and softly kissing my forehead before relaxing again._

_Minutes passed slowly, feeling like forever. I was unable to fall asleep. After a long shift at work, all you want to do is come home, cuddle up to the person you love and fall asleep. But here I am, staring out the window watching as the sun_ make _it's way over the horizon, kindly waking Earth’s creatures._

_I listened to his breathing, alongside was his heartbeat; lulling me into a pleasant sleep._

_I fluttered my eyes open, yawning and bringing my arms above my head for a necessary stretch._

_The sun was beating down on the vacant pillow beside me, and I ran my fingers across its soft flannel-like material. The warmth that was trapped in the surface warmed my touch, instantly soothing me._

_I slowly dragged myself out of bed, the cold hardwood floors sending a shock wave up my body. I pulled a dirty shirt off of the floor before putting it_ on, _and making my way out of the bedroom._

_The house was quiet, and could easily be mistaken for empty. Although, when I rounded the corner, I heard the sound of Denny whispering to Isabella._

_“Look Bells, it’s_ mommy _.” Denny pointed at me as he spoke in a cheery voice._

_A smile creased her fat little cheeks, showcasing her little dimples. Her chubby arms instantly reached for me, fingers grasping to go from her father’s arms and into mine._

_I toed towards the pair and held my hands out, scooping the little baby into my arms. I cuddled Isabella, kissing her cheeks causing her to laugh and scream._

_Denny stood up and wrapped his large arms around us and brought his lips to mine in a passionate, much-needed kiss. He pulled away after a moment, stroking Isabella’s head before kissing her forehead._

_“Coffee, babe?” he asked walking towards the kitchen._

_“Oh yes please.” I put Isabella down in her playpen before walking into the kitchen after Denny._

_“How was work?” He started to make the coffee._

_“Horrible, Denny. I’m sick of working scut. Like I get It, I had a baby and have been on maternity leave for a year, but I know how to do my job.” I pressed myself against Denny’s back, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head against his shoulder blade._

_“It’ll get better, you won’t be stuck doing scut forever, I’m sure you’ll get back to doing actual work soon,” he reassured._

_I teasingly slid my hand down his stomach, inching my fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants, “I do know one thing though, Denny.”_

_Denny ghosted his fingertips along my arm and made_ a ‘ _mmm’ noise._

_“If you gave it to me, on this kitchen island,” I said as I palmed his slightly erect dick. “I would be a very happy girl.”_

_Denny let out a throaty growl and pushed his hips further into my hand. He placed the coffee pot onto the burner, clicked 'brew' and I slipped my hands out of his sweatpants as he turned to face me._

_“What about Bells?” he whispered, looking down at me with hooded eyes._

_I read the clock on the microwave, “Well, it is twelve, Isabella goes down for her afternoon nap at twelve, Denn.”_

_A grin stretched across Denny’s face, proudly showing his dimples. He softly kissed my cheek, sending a wave of passion through me. “Wait here, I’ll go put her down.”_

_Denny took off towards Isabella, picking her up into his arms and quickly shuffling down the hall with her in his arms._

_I mindlessly played with the fabric of my shirt, leaning against the counter, waiting for Denny to return. My gaze moved to the brewing pot of coffee, watching as the deep liquid trickled down. I pulled my tank top up, letting it bunch up just under my breasts and quickly ran my fingers through my hair, smoothing it down to make sure it looked okay._

_When Denny returned, his eyes gazed over my body, lustfully taking in the change of style. He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth while strolling over to me. He didn’t say anything, he just grabbed me by the hips and pulled my body flush with his._

_“It’s been a while,” I whispered, before softly kissing his neck._

_“I know,” he said in a low tone, tilting his head to the side, giving me better access to the soft skin of his neck._

_His hand trailed from my hip down to my bum, firmly squeezing it. My teeth grazed his neck, earning a throaty groan from him. "Gonna make you a very happy girl," he groaned against my cheek, causing goosebumps to rise along my skin._

_He slid his hand up my sides, letting his fingertips graze my skin, making my sides tingle and tighten before he pushed my shirt up, letting it bunch up above my breasts._

_He caressed my breast, running his thumb around a tight nipple before taking it between his knuckles and slightly pinching it forcing the bud between my thighs to throb with need._

_“Denny, please," I cried with desideratum._

_He let out a light chuckle, moving his free hand down my body, slipping into my underwear. His large finger slid between my slick folds, earned a moan, rich with desire. He leaned closer, his lips teasing mine, softly grazing as his fingers danced in slow, agonizing circles around my clit._

_He held my gaze for a moment, his lust filled eyes burning into mine. He placed a soft open mouth kiss on my lips, letting me get the taste I’ve been yearning for._

_A thick finger slipped into my entrance, forcing another moan to escape from my lips, inviting Denny in._

_Denny licked, bit, and sucked my bottom lip, and then pulled away, removing his hands from my body._

_“Take your shirt off now,” he whispered, his voice raspy and low._

_I quickly complied, pulling the material over my head and letting it slid down my arms and onto the floor beside us._

_Denny groaned, biting his lip and shaking his head. He picked me up and placed me on the counter top. The cold surface sent a shiver run up my skin, making my nipples perked up, which did not go unnoticed by Denny._

_He placed his hand on my chest, just below the base of my neck and pushed me back onto my elbows. He leaned down, starting at my neck leaving a trail of kisses and licks to my breasts. His tongue laved over my nipple, taking it into his mouth where he softly sucked and nipped at it, then flicked it with his tongue; resulting in a wave of pleasure to ripple through to my lower stomach, making my body shudder with delight._

_Denny laid his body flush against mine, “Tell me, Adalynn. How bad do you want it?”_

_I laid on my back, spreading my legs, begging him without words._

_“Take your panties off now,” he ordered, backing away slightly._

_I did exactly what I was told, pulling them down my thighs and dropping them to the floor._

_Denny gripped my thighs, pushing my legs open once again. “Good girl.”_

_He left a trail of soft kisses down my leg, getting sloppier as he got closer to my core. His hot tongue pressed against my wet pussy, causing me to moan his name._

_I ran my fingers through his hair, grabbing onto it when he flicked his tongue in the right way, causing me to squirm. The feel of his 5 o'clock shadow rubbing against my inner thighs, and how he lapped at my core forced my back to arch in pleasure._

_Denny moaned into my pussy, sending electrifying vibrations through my body as he lapped at my core._

_I tugged on Denny’s hair, pushing my hips upward grinding on his smooth wet tongue, intensifying the pleasure._

_He softly ran his fingers from my hip, down to my dripping sex, inserting a finger into me._

_The feeling of Denny’s lips sucking at my swollen nub, while his finger worked my hole sent me spiraling over the edge._

_“_ D-enny _,” I said breathlessly. “Denny, I’m - Oh fuck. I’m gonna cum,” I barely managed._

_Denny slid another finger in, the addition doubling the pleasure as he curled his fingers, continuing to pump in and out of me._

_Unable to sit still, I moaned Denny’s name, arching my back._

_Denny wrapped his free arm across my hips, holding me flat against the countertop._

_I looked down at him, only to find his eyes fixated on my face. The hunger in his eyes, and watching him flick his tongue against my aching pussy sent me into my climax. The intense pressure in my vagina finally released. My inner walls contracted around Denny’s fingers._

_My body jerked with each aftershock, and once I rode out my orgasm, Denny removed his fingers and tongue from my pussy, licking his lips before wiping the rest of my wetness onto his t-shirt._

 

“Holy sheee-iot, Princess.” He pulled her away from the memory.

He emerged from the dark shadow, moving towards the light.

“What were you dreamin’ bout? Looked pretty good to me,” he said stopping only at the border, where the light met the darkness.

“I bet, I already know.” He slowly moved closer.

Adalynn scrambled to her feet, trying to back away from the monster, but she didn’t make it far. The shackle on her wrist held her in place.

“Trying to get away? Oh Ady, do you think I will hurt you?”

She shut her eyes, dropping to her knees in defeat. She held her breath, fearing it might be the last. “I-I don’t know,” she whimpered.

“Listen, sweetheart, you may see me as a bad man, taking you away from your family, but have I hurt you yet?” he asked crouching in front of her.

“Now, where were we?” When she did not answer, he grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him.

Adalynn winced in pain but pushed it past her to look at him in the eyes.

“What were you thinking about, Adalynn?” his tone was sly and dangerous.

“Denny.” her voice was shaky and quiet, her eyes trailing away from his and to the floor.

He clapped his hands loudly, startling her.

“Oh, Denny. Denny, Denny, Denny.” He stood up, peering down at her. “I’m going to only ask you this one more time, be-cause clearly, you cannot get it through that thick little skull of yours.”

He ran his leather clad hand over his stubble. “…Who do you belong to?”

Adalynn didn’t answer, she stared aimlessly at the ground, shaking.

With his patience wearing thin, he crouched again, softly tilting her chin up to look at him. Tears brimmed, and her lip quivered.

He may have temporarily used a gentle touch, but he was nothing less than rough, hurtful, and heartless. “Who?” He asked, one last time, his voice laced with disgust and annoyance.

“You, Negan. I belong to you.”


	2. Please, Negan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adalynn deals with the first punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A DARK STORY. IT INVOLVES RAPE, MANIPULATION, AND ABUSE. I ALSO DO NOT THINK NEGAN IS A RAPIST IN ANYWAY; PHYSICALLY OR MENTALLY. AND THIS STORY FOLLOWS NOTHING OF THE WALKING DEAD TV SHOW OR COMIC BOOKS. EVERYONE IS ENTITLED TO THEIR OWN OPINION, MINE IS WHAT IT IS. IF YOU DON’T AGREE OR HAVE STIPULATION AROUND THIS, I WONT BE OFFENDED IF YOU DON’T READ. THIS IS NOT A REFLECTION OF MY THOUGHTS OR OPINIONS OF THE CHARACTER. I AM WRITING THIS STRICTLY AS AU.

Adalynn adjusted the water to scorching hot and stepped in, letting the water flow over her. She scrubbed every inch of her skin until it was raw and sore, until the scabs tore off. She so desperately tried to wash away the grime from her skin along with the fingerprints, but her skin felt forever stained.

She was aware of what she was becoming: nothing more than leverage, an item someone could tear open and play inside of. She understood that she would never scrub the prints and marks away, the disgust she felt wouldnever leave her and the hole that was in her chest, would never be filled with the good things in life that were once there, it would only be filled with hate, guilt, and anger.

Adalynn’s thoughts continuously moved into the dark places of her mind, especially what she experienced only minutes ago. Her mind couldn’t let go of the vision she had, a canvas painted with blood, _his_ blood. She so desperately wanted to make him feel the pain she felt, the vulnerability, the humiliation, and the self-hatred.

She understood that anything anyone did at home would be taken out on her; that she would be the one who was punished, abused and made an example of, but she continued to wish that they would just kill Negan or run away, even if it meant she would be constantly abused or killed.

The sound of the hard, metal door hitting the wall pulled Adalynn away from her thoughts. She instantly shut the water off and backed away from the sound of booted feet slowly approaching her.

Her back hit the cold wall, sending shivers throughout her body and she shut her eyes to avoid contact with the beast. She didn’t need to see to know who was coming.

“Oh baby girl, open them eyes. I ain’t gonna hurt you,” he whispered gruffly.

Adalynn was paralyzed and afraid to move. She wrapped her arms around her chest to provide some sort of comfort and privacy, but those things did not belong to her anymore.

“Open your eyes,” Negan demanded again, his tone wasstern and angry.

With a shaky breath, she opened her eyes and focused on the Devil, himself. She watched as he sauntered towards her, his bat perched on his shoulder,and an evil grin claiming his features.

Negan loomed over her and brought his fingers to her jawline, running them along her soft skin. Her eyes racked over his features. He was cold and emotionless, something she was very used to.

Negan dug his thumb and forefinger into the soft spots of her cheeks, holding her gaze. “Now, I know you know I don’t like to repeat myself, Adalynn.”

Adalynn let out a cry, and let the tears finally fall from her sore eyes. Negan stared at her for a moment, his jaw clenched and his eye narrow, gazing over her face.

“You know, baby. I do not like how you’re lookin’ at me. You’re little innocent angel eyes, makin’ me feel bad.” Negan laughed dryly before releasing her face. Adalynn’s gaze quickly fell to the floor, observing the dried blood on his boots.

“Sweet little peach,“ he whispered, stretching out each word. “I will be honest with you, I do not take pleasure in hurting women,” Negan spoke but Adalynn butted in.

“So then why did you do it?” she spoke quietly, looking up at him through her lashes.

Negan was appalled, “Woah. Excuse me? I am going to let that one slide, you’ve had a hard day and I get it, you think it was me. Sorry to break the news, _dear_ , but what happened in that room, wasn’t on me. You can blame Denny and gang for that one.”

“Denny would never hurt me,” Adalynn seethed.

“Maybe, but I mean what just took place, seemed kind of painful for you,” Negan said humorously. “Let me make this crystal fucking clear, Ady. What I made you do is probably going to be the _nicest_ punishment you receive as a guest here, I promise you that. If Denny keeps up as he has.” Negan paused, raising an eyebrow. “Nope, scratch that. If _anyone_ from those perfect little suburbs wants to keep fucking around as they have been, your punishments will only get worse.”

Adalynn kept quiet and avoided his menacing gaze.

“With that said though, sweetheart, you did do well today. You took that punishment like a mother fucking champ, so I’m gonna reward you,” Negan said bringing his hand up to her temple, pushing wet strands of hair from her face.

“Let’s fuckin’ go see that reward, baby doll.” Negan gripped her arm tightly, dragging her out of the locker room style showers and down the hall. She tried to pull away, to break free from the monster, but his grasp was unbearably tight.

Adalynn tried to keep up with his pace, but her shaky legs weren’t long enough. This ticked Negan off, he muttered under his breath and pull her forward every few feet.

Adalynn spotted a group of men lurking around at the top of the hall. She pulled back with all the might her weak, tired body could possibly manage, forcing Negan to stop.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he yelled in her face.

“The-there are people.” Adalynn pointed to the group of men, sheepishly.

Negan chuckled dryly, looking over his shoulder at the men before looking back at her. “Oh right.” He narrowed his eyes at her and watched as she shook. He saw the embarrassment, the vulnerability, how her knees clenched together and her small hands covered her breasts but decided to use it to his advantage.

“Too fucking bad.” He pushed her in front of him, pulling her arms back at the elbows, exposing her to the world. He pushed her forward and she squirmed in his grasp. She figured it was no use to fight him so she turned her face away from the nearing group.

Embarrassment ran thick in her veins. The men whistled and hollered, speaking sick words as she approached them.

Negan pushed her past them and one man reached out, running his hand across her breast. Adalynn’s stomach tightened,and she squirmed against Negan, trying to break loose.

To her surprise she was suddenly released, but only momentarily before Negan pushed her face first against the cold wall, leaving her completely frozen and afraid to move.

“Sir I-” one of the men staggered on his words before the deafening sound of bones being broken echoed throughout the hall followed by the sound of a man crying in agony.

“You _ever_ fucking touch her again, and I will crush your skull with Lucille,” Negan threatened.

Adalynn felt a familiar hand wrap around her tiny frame, ripping her away from the wall. Negan lifted Adalynn into his arms providing comfort and protection, something she yearned to feel. But this was the enemy, this was the man who drew blood just to taste it and held bones just to break them. Negan wasn’tcomforting her out of the kindness of his black little heart, he was trying to get her to trust him, and she knew that.

The bile was pushed up her esophagus as disgust knotted her stomach, she immediately pulled away from Negan. Successfully, she broke loose and fumbled to the floor, quickly picking herself up.

“And what the actual fuck are you doing?” Negan’s features hardened.

“Getting away from you, monster.” Adalynn stood straight, attempting to stay strong.

“Oh ho ho, baby girl. Look at you. You’d think, what I made you do today would put you in line. But nope!” Negan approached her, but instead of falling back Adalynn stood tall.

“Then, I broke some fucked up man’s wrist and some fingers because he laid a hand on those little perky tits,” Adalynn wrapped her arms around her breasts once more.

“And you want to get away from me?” A sly grin slowly made its way across Negan’s face before his tongue darted out and slid across his bottom lip.

“You’re a monster,” Adalynn muttered brittlely. “You took everything away from me, you threaten me, you raped me, and now you’re marching me around your castle naked? For what? To _save_ me when a man touches me? Pathetic,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Oh, baby. I encourage you to keep talking, you won’t like the outcome,” Negan threatened.

Adalynn knew not to push him, so she kept quiet.

“Good girl. Are you done with your tantrum? I’d like to go to bed sometime today.” Negan gripped the back of her neck and pushed her forward like a rabid dog found on the side of the road.

They walked for a few more minutes before they reached their destination. Negan fondled with some keys before he unlocked the door and swung it open, it hit the wall and bounced back.

“Here it is, peaches, home sweet home,” Negan said smiling broadly at Adalynn.

The room was smaller than the one she’d previously been in, but there was a mattress with a small fleece blanket, a bowl of porridge, and a cup of something.

One thing Adalynn couldn’t look away from was the small, dark window with bars covering it, to her it was the closest thing to a TV screen.

“Like your reward? I upgraded you to a premium prisoner,“ Negan’s voice was honeyed as he leaned against the wall, watching her look around.

“Lemonade and porridge have been given to you, I expect you eat every spoonful,” Negan said tonelessly.

“I will be back later, for now; eat, then sleep. You need it, you look like shit,” Negan said before he waltzed out of the room, closing the door behind him and the sound of locks clicking soon followed.

Adalynn dropped down to the dirty, stained mattress. Her wet hair clung to her tingly skin, covered in goosebumps. Her teeth chattered and she shook, slightly.

She grabbed the bowl and scarfed down the cold, runny, almost tasteless porridge. Followed by the _lemonade_ that was gritty and watered down.

With a full stomach, Adalynn laid down, curling her naked body into the fetal position, wrapping the soft blanket around her body, it provided comfort and protection.

Adalynn rocked back and forth, softly hitting the wall with each rock. She shut her eyes to try and find sleep, but her mind kept going to the same place.

_“You, Negan. I belong to you.”_

_“Would you look at that? You actually came through, I’m proud, baby girl.” Negan tapped my temple with his finger as he spoke._

_“But, sadly for you, Denny cannot get that through his thick skull.” Negan gripped my wrist harshly, yanking it towards him. He pulled a key from his pocket and put it into the lock, freeing my torn, bruised and bloodied wrist from its confinements._

_Confusion set in,and I looked up from Negan’s hands on my wrists to his face, studying his dark brown eyes and face, there wasn’t a hint of emotion._

_“Up, on your feet now.” Negan gripped the back of my shirt, hoisting me up._

_I stood on shaky legs, trying to keep my balance,but before I could get my footing Negan walked towards the door, dragging me with him._

_He pushed the door open and walked into the dimly lit hallway._

_We walked down endless hallways and up multiple staircases. The fear flowed thicker and thicker with each step, my heart fluttered painfully, and my ribs ached with each breath I took._

_Negan stopped in front of a door, unlike the rest of the steel doors this one was painted black. He peered down at me with a sly grin plastered to his face. “Better get used to seeing this door, Princess.”_

_Negan banged on the door, making me jump at the unexpected action and the door was quickly opened, revealing a man on the other side. He pushed past the man, pulling me in with him and pushing me forward to throw me to the cold, hard concrete floor._

_I held myself up on my hands and knees, slightly stunned. I had forgotten about the other man in the room until I looked around, meeting his gaze._

_He had a gruesome scar covering half of his face, the man resembled a scarecrow; tall, skinny, straw-like blond hair, shabby clothing, and a creepy smile._

_“Baby girl,” Negan spoke gravelly, crouching down in front of me. “This here is Dwighty-Boy, and he is a pretty cool guy.”_

_I moved my gaze from Dwight to Negan. “D and I go way back, in fact, he is one of my top guys.” Negan softly ran his thumb down my cheek._

_“I’m sure you’re wondering why the fuck you are here, aren’t you, baby girl?” Negan continued to rub my cheek, moving to my lips._

_“I’m waiting for an answer Sweetie.” Negan sighed in frustration as he pulled my bottom lip down, showing my bottom set of teeth and my gaze dropped._

_“Y-yes,” I stuttered._

_Negan gripped my face, pulling me slightly forward to make me up look at him._

_“Well, Princess. You see, the lovely bunch of people at home have come to the fucking conclusion that I’m a liar, that I am not a man of my fucking word.” Negan released my chin and my gaze yet again, fell to the floor._

_“Spencer decided that it would be a good idea to bash one of my men’s head off of a wall, nearly killing him.” Negan paused. “Now, normally I would kill someone, but I thought to myself ‘Well Negan, we have that little angel back at the Sanctuary, and the deal was if they fucked up, she would be punished,’” Negan said in a cheerful tone, standing to his feet and walking over to a camcorder where he flicked the screen open and held a button that made a small noise._

_“It’s recording baby, say ‘hi’ to the camera.” Negan left the camera sitting on a table and walked back over to me. He dropped down to his knee and smiled at the camera, “Smile Ady, say 'hello' to the folks at home.”_

_I looked over to the camera, tears streaming down my cheeks before looking back to the ground. Negan softly rubbed my back for comfort, but his actions only made my skin crawl._

_“Now that I have everyone’s attention, let’s get started. Dwighty-Boy hasn’t gotten off in a long time, I assume, probably, because I married his super hot wife.” Negan made air quotations when he said ‘married’. “Anyhoo, that’s old fuckin’ news. Dwight here has agreed to get his dick sucked by my little princess here.”_

_His words sliced me open, letting the blood drain from my cold, scared body. I lost all feeling, and my heart that once raced in my chest fell silent, disappearing and my lungs gave out, suffocating me._

_Negan continued to speak, but I couldn’t hear the words, not until he said my name._

_“Adalynn, my dear, are you paying attention?”_

_I nodded my head and wiped the snot from my nose._

_“Baby, don’t lie. You’re as white as a ghost, I know you weren’t listening. You’re a horrible liar.” Negan softly kissed my forehead before standing to his feet._

_“Alright Dwight, get to work.” Negan laughed arrogantly. “What I meant to say was, Ady, time to get to work.”_

_Negan sat down on the black leather couch behind the camera and Dwight approached me, unbuckling his belt and popping open his jeans._

_“P-please Negan, I-I have been good. I haven’t done anything wrong.” I backed away from Dwight._

_“You’re right Babygirl, but it isn’t you who’s been bad. It’s the folks at home.” Negan leaned forward, placing his hands on his thighs. “Oh and one last thing, Ady. If you use those pearly whites, I will personally rip them out, one by one and then we will start,” Negan threatened._

_Dwight dropped his pants, they pooled around his ankles and his member sprung free; hard, red and throbbing. He shuffled closer to me, bringing his slightly crooked dick close to my face. I shut my eyes and turned my head to the side._

_“Adalynn,” Negan warned in a low tone, and I opened my eyes to briefly look at him before looking back to Dwight. I looked from the drop of precum dripping from his tip to his face; his lips twitched as his eyebrows furrowed._

_“Come on little lady, he ain’t gonna bite, just lick them lips and give him a lil’ kiss.” Dwight inched closer to me._

_Without thinking, I firmly placed my hands on his sharp pelvis, pushing him away from me and screaming: “No!”_

_Dwight stumbled backward, tripping over his pants and landed flat on his behind. I quickly stood to my feet and made a bee-line for the door but was quickly stopped. I ran straight into Negan’s chest, his piercing eyes looking down at me._

_“Ah ah ah, Ady.” Negan spun me around to face Dwight._

_“P-please. Negan, please,” I begged, but it was no use. My destinywas already decided._

_Negan pushed in the back of my knees making me drop to the floor._

_“Nope. I gave you a chance to prove yourself, prove to me that you could handle doing this by yourself.” Negan dropped to his knees behind me. “But you’ve only proven that I have to fucking hand feed you, Adalynn.”_

_Negan pushed my shoulders down so I was sitting on my ankles. He then wrapped his arm around my arms and held them behind my back._

_“This is how it has to be? Then so be it. I will hold you here and force feed you Dwight’s dick.” Negan held my chin forward, and Dwight approached._

_Guilt crawled its way into my brain; everyone at home was going to see this, Denny would have to watch the love of his life, pleasure another man._

_Negan suddenly held his hand up stopping Dwight and whispered into my ear. “But before we start. Ady, apologize for pushing Dwight.”_

_My heart raced with anxiety and my blood boiled with anger. I struggled against Negan, but his grip only tightened. “Go to hell you mutated fuck!”_

_Negan tutted at me and grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulling me flush against him. “Say your apology or it’ll be me standing in front of you, and I fucking promise, you’ll be wishing it was Dwight.”_

_I shut my eyes, holding the tears in. With shaky breaths, I opened my eyes and the tears streamed freely, “I’m sorry, Dwight.”_

_Negan brought his lips back to my ear again, “Good girl.” He gripped my arms tighter making me straighten up and spoke to Dwight, “As you were.”_

_Dwight gripped his half erect length and stroked it slowly. I shut my eyes and concentrated on breathing, but that was soon taken away from me as the smell of sweat, and uncleaned flesh hit my nose. I instantly opened my mouth, trying to get as much fresh air in as I could._

_Dwight rubbed his reddened tip on my lips, slightly pulling away to demand, “Wet your lips.”_

_A sob escaped my mouth but did what I was told and slid my tongue along my lips. Dwight brought his manhood back to my lips and pushed himself into me. He started off slow and shallow, sliding his dick along my tongue and stopping at the back of my mouth before sliding out. He stayed at this pace for a while before his actions stopped._

_Withoutwarning Dwight slid his sickening member to the back of my throat. My reflex set in and I gagged, pushing his member further into my throat._

_I gripped the loose fabric of Negan’s jeans, clinging on as if my life depended on it. Dwight slid himself out of my mouth only to be pushed back in forcefully. I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to see what was happening to me. Negan softly rubbed the bare skin of my arm with his thumb. I’d never felt so vulnerable in my life, never so scared and unsafe then I did at this moment._

_“Open your eyes, Babygirl and look at the camera. I want everyone at home to see the pain in your eyes, the pain they’ve caused,” Negan whispered gruffly into my ear._

_I breathed deeply through my nose and opened my eyes, looking over at the camera. Dwight suddenly pushed himself as far as he could into my mouth, his base hitting my nose._

_My eyes stung and my throat hurt from the constant gagging. My throat ached and stretched to accommodate the size of his girth._

_Dwight quickly pulled all the way out, saliva and precum dripped from my used mouth, connecting a string between me and Dwight._

_I gasped for air like a fish out of water and Negan softly rubbed my arm, “You’re okay, take a deep breath Babygirl and then we can continue.”_

_I took a deep breath and tears streamed down my face, mixing with the saliva and pooling on my shirt. Dwight gripped himself and rubbed his head around my lips and face._

_He slowly slid in before pulling out. But in one rough motion, he completely pushed himself into me. I gagged yet again,and my throat constricted around his length. He ceased his movements, staying put deep in me._

_“Relax, don’t fight it,” Dwight said as he tangled his fingers into my hair._

_I tried my hardest not to fight, but I couldn’t relax. I tried to pull away, but Negan held me in spot._

_My head spun and throbbed, my vision started to go fuzzy in the corners and any sounds heard were far away. My fingers started to fall numb and my body teetered over the edge of consciousness and unconsciousness._

_Dwight pulled out of my throat but remained in my mouth, I breathed deeply allowing air to flow into my lungs, and my vision returned._

_Dwight pulled out and pumped himself a few times before releasing half in my mouth and half on my chin and backed away, buckling himself up._

_I fell forward on my hands, spilling the contents of my empty stomach. Negan rested his hand on my back, kneeling beside me, but I quickly swatted it away. “Don’t fucking touch me, monster.”_

_“Woah!” Negan yelled, removing his hand. “I didn’t do this to you. If you want someone to blame, choose someone from that fucking home you use to live in.” I briefly looked over at the camera, remembering its existence and the guilt washed over me again._

_Negan stood up, pulling me up with him. I stood on shaky feet and my vision went black briefly, but before my vision could come back, Negan marched me out of the room._

_The walk was a blur, tears clouded my vision and Negan’s voice filled my ears, but I couldn’t understand what he was saying. He just kept pulling me closer to him, holding me up with both arms._

_I have never felt more terrified in my life, not knowing what was going to happen next, feeling so out of control._

_Negan’s fingers dug into my flesh, leaving little painful marks as he shook me._

_“Adalynn!” Negan yelled, finally grasping my attention._

_“Fucking listen, would you? Fuck.” Negan stopped at a door, “I’m only going to repeat this once,because I know you weren’t listening.”_

_Negan pushed the door open and pulled me inside. “Get undressed, now. Then get in the shower. You have ten minutes to shower and then I’m coming in and pulling you out.”_

_Negan didn’t say another word, he simply turned on his heels and left the large shower room._

_Tears streamed down my face as I stripped myself of my clothes and walked towards the shower, furthest away from the door._

_I adjusted the water to scorching hot and stepped in, letting the water flow over me. I scrubbed every inch of my skin until it was raw and sore, until the scabs tore off. I so desperately tried to wash away the grime from my skin along with the fingerprints, but my skin felt forever stained._


	3. A Promised Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been weeks since Adalynn has seen Negan, weeks since a punishment, but Adalynn is in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A DARK STORY. IT INVOLVES RAPE, MANIPULATION, AND ABUSE. I ALSO DO NOT THINK NEGAN IS A RAPIST IN ANYWAY; PHYSICALLY OR MENTALLY. AND THIS STORY FOLLOWS NOTHING OF THE WALKING DEAD TV SHOW OR COMIC BOOKS. EVERYONE IS ENTITLED TO THEIR OWN OPINION, MINE IS WHAT IT IS. IF YOU DON’T AGREE OR HAVE STIPULATION AROUND THIS, I WON’T BE OFFENDED IF YOU DON’T READ. THIS IS NOT A REFLECTION ON MY THOUGHTS OR OPINIONS OF THE CHARACTER. I AM WRITING THIS STRICTLY AS AU.

Days bled into weeks; weeks of restlessness, hunger, and lonesomeness. Adalynn spent her days laying on the mattress, staring blankly at the dark grey, cement walls.

Some days she heard the sound of voices and laughter from outside the caged-in window. She watched children play, running around with each other, and sometimes she could have sworn she saw her daughter, running alongside the other children, playing hop-scotch, and laughing with them. But Adalynn knew Isabella was long gone, and she would never get to see or hold her baby again.

Adalynn’s mind constantly wandered back to her old life, the life before the dead roamed. She could feel Denny’s lips exploring every inch of her body, tasting her delicate skin. She could smell him, his intoxicating scent surrounded her as his warm touch caused her head to spin and muscles to tighten. Adalynn heard his voice, telling her it would all be okay, that she was okay, Denny kept her sane, even when she wasn’t.

Adalynn constantly pinched herself, in hopes of waking from this nightmare, she wished she could wake up in Denny’s arms, but instead, she marked her body with little purple bruises.

As the eerily silent days continued, the restlessness grew and the depression that she tried so hard to keep down, finally bled into her brain. She wanted nothing more than to fall into a deep sleep, but every time she would shut her eyes, she would see a picture painted on the back of her eyelids. A picture of Denny, dancing around the living room with Isabella in his arms. Their laughter would fill her ears, and her lip would quiver as the tears seeped through her shut eyes. She tried so desperately to wake herself up so she didn’t have to relive the experience of seeing her daughter die, over and over again at the end of the dream.

But tonight was different, lightning illuminated the horribly lit cell. Thunder roared, startling her as she laid motionlessly on the bed. She listened as the rain softly pelted the window, it was the first sounds she had heard in a while, ones that didn’t haunt her.

For a moment or two, Adalynn’s head was clear, no longer filled with her daughter’s desperate cries, Denny’s face, or Negan and his men.

Adalynn stood from the bed, her knees ached and her head spun. But nonetheless, she walked to the small window where she gripped the bars and pulled against them, testing their durability. The steel rods didn’t budge, but that didn’t stop Adalynn from trying over and over again, weeping as she did.

A blanket of cold air wrapped around her, causing her muscles to spasm and shake. She desperately needed to get out, but all was forgotten when she heard the locks of the cell being opened.

She instantly dropped to the floor, curling herself up, and away from the man who entered, covering her most private areas as best as she could.

“Miss me, Princess?” he asked, looking around, making sure her room was clean, but his eyes settled on the stacked dishes; untouched or half-eaten meals wasted away, set in the corner of the room.

Adalynn watched him through her lashes, like always he wore the same clothing; jeans and some kind of grey or white t-shirt, his blonde hair slicked back and a crooked smile on his lips. But this time it was different, his nose was broken, his eyes bruised, and his hair messy. Adalynn couldn’t help but feel happy about his appearance, but she also feared his stoic expression.

“What is this?” he asked, his tone stern and angry.

Adalynn stayed quiet.

“I fucking said what is this?” he repeated, but much slower.

She didn’t reply, instead, she cowered away, staying tight to the wall, keeping her gaze on the floor. She watched from her peripheral, as the man scooped up the dishes, bringing them out of the cell and into the hallway, before walking back in. He stalked towards Adalynn and squatted in front of her. He tangled his fingers into her hair, and pulled back, making her whimper.

“Look at me,” the man demanded. Adalynn obeyed, looking up at him, his messy blonde hair fell into his eyes.

“You’re real pretty, you know that?” He licked his lips and ran his fingers along her jawline.

Adalynn froze, was this another punishment?  _Did Denny do something wrong? Is he okay? Where is Negan?_  Thoughts ran through her head but quickly vanished as the man pinched her nipple.

Adalynn tried to push away, but the man tightened his grip on her hair, keeping her in place. “Yeah, you know it. I’m gonna have a fun time with you, real soon.”

The man released her hair and stood to his feet. He turned to walk out of the room but stopped to look at Adalynn, one last time. “I have food for you here, but since you won’t eat it. I’m gonna save it for another time. Plus, you could lose a few pounds.”

He offered her a menacing smile before exiting the cell. She breathed deeply, allowing her aching lungs to get the oxygen they’d been deprived of.

She let the tears flow freely, streaming down her face before dripping onto her knees. She shut her eyes for a moment, letting the sound of rain calm her.

After a few minutes, Adalynn wiped her tears away, tucked the loose strands of hair from her face and crawled over to the bed. She ran her fingers through her hair, in an attempt to get rid of the knots before laying down and wrapping the soft blanket around herself.

Adalynn rocked softly, feeling the cold, hard wall hitting her back with each rock. She stared aimlessly at the wall, hoping that her body would soon fall into the depths of unconsciousness.

She snuggled into the blanket, pulling it tighter to herself and bunching it up at the corner to cuddle with. She continued rocking her body, as she rubbed her knee with her fingers, in a circular motion. She soon fell into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

Adalynn stirred, stretching her arms above her head, letting out a small moan of pleasure before rubbing her closed eyes. She sat up, facing the wall. Opening her eyes to find the sun shining brightly through the bars of the window and onto the wall. She sat there, her head low and wondered:  _Something is wrong, they never let me sleep in. I am always woken up before the sun for food._

Adalynn quickly spun around, coming face to face with the devil himself. He offered her a kind smile. “Good you’re awake.”

Adalynn gripped the blanket, pulling it up to cover her body as she moved as far as she could from Negan, pushing herself into a corner.

“Good morning, Ady,” Negan said, a hint of humour in his voice. He watched her attentively, then whispered: “This is when you say  _‘Good morning, Negan.’_ ”

“I want to go home,” Adalynn spoke, keeping her eyes locked with his.

Negan stood from his crouching position and snapped his fingers before pointing to the ground in front of him. “Here, now.”

Adalynn refused to move, instead, her jaw clicked and she held the blanket closer to her body, squeezing it tightly.

Negan chuckled dryly, running his fingers through his hair, “Such a pretty face, it’d be a shame to mess it up, wouldn’t it?” he threatened, sauntering towards her.

“When I tell you to do something.” Negan grabbed her by the hair, she let out a loud cry and gripped his wrists as he dragged her body to the spot he wanted her at, the blanket was long forgotten in the corner. “You do it, understood?”

Negan released her hair, throwing her to the floor. She instantly gathered herself and wiped away the tears. Negan squatted in front of her, his mouth was pulled into a line and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Speak when you’re spoken to,” Negan whispered, his voice so calm and honeyed, Adalynn knew she was deep in trouble.

“I guess I need to teach you a lesson, huh.” Negan abruptly stood up. He softly rubbed her left cheek before planting a firm, hard slap. Adalynn fell forward, onto her hands and knees. She cried, grabbing onto her sore cheek. She wanted to move away, to run from him, but moving away would only make him angrier.

“If you would have  _just_ cooperated, I wouldn’t have had to hurt you, Babygirl.” Negan crouched down in front of her again, running his rough fingertips along her soft, bare skin. Silence took over, and they simply stared at each other, but Negan was the first to look away. His eyes followed the curve of her body. “So beautiful.”

Adalynn instantly covered her body with her hands and hung her head.

“You know I’m sorry, Babygirl. Sometimes I get angry.” He softly tilted her chin upwards before pulling her close to him so he could softly kiss her reddened cheek, sending chills down her spine. Adalynn looked up at Negan, surprised. She didn’t think he was capable of feeling sorry if he actually did.

“Don’t look at me like that, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I want to go home,”she repeated, quietly.

“Oh, my sweet, sweet, baby. You know you don’t get to make any choices.” Negan ran his knuckles along her shoulder and down her arm, following his hand with his eyes.

“I want to go home, please, Negan,” she begged in desperation.

“Why?” he questioned, slightly irritated. He removed himself from her personal space.

Adalynn pondered the question, unaware of the right answer. She went over answers in her head, trying to figure out how he would react, but Adalynn simply settled with the truth. “I want Denny.”

Negan made a 'hm’ noise before speaking, “I was there yesterday.”

This caught Adalynn off guard, and she immediately straightened up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes locked with his and she tried to read him, but failed.  _'They did something wrong. I’m going to be punished, that’s why he’s here, to fuck with my head before the real punishment,’ s_ he thought, but Negan’s voice cut her thoughts short.

“I showed everyone the tape. Rounded  _everyone_  up and showed them. You should have seen Denny, the look of disgust on his face.”

Adalynn clenched her jaw, her eyes stung with warm, watery droplets, and her chest constricted. “It wasn’t my fault, he’d understand,” she said, barely over a whisper.

“Oh, I don’t know, Ady. You should have just seen him when he saw the video;  _of you pleasing another man._ ”

Adalynn stared at Negan, trying to find something, a bluff, a hint of anything, but what she was faced with was a blank, emotionless stare.

“I mean, as a man, if my wife pleased another man, I wouldn’t look at her the same either.” Negan smiled.

Adalynn blinked rapidly, as the tears spilled over the edge and down her cheeks, she slowly looked up to Negan who knelt in front of her. “You’re no man!” she screamed. Her body shook and butterflies flapped in her stomach and her head swam.  _'Does Denny think I wanted this? Was he really Disgusted? Or was he angry and upset?’_

“I would watch it, Ady. You’re testing me today **,**  and I will only bend so far,” Negan quipped before he stood to his feet, and walked over to the window, looking outside, his eyes trained on something in the distance.

“I came here to ask why you aren’t eating,” Negan said, his back still to her.

“No.”

“No?” Negan asked, turning to look at her.

“No,” she repeated through gritted teeth.

“I am not going to entertain this shit, Adalynn. You can sit here for another God knows how many fucking days, but let me promise you something, if you don’t eat, I  _will_ punish you, and I won’t go easy on you.” Negan walked back over to her, crouching in front of her, again.

“And one last thing, baby girl. I won’t be the one punishing you, it’ll be Chris. The man who gives you your food.” Adalynn swallowed the lump in her throat, and she felt as if the blood from her body drained, causing her to feel cold and lightheaded.

“Next time you see me,  _know_  the only reason you’re seeing me is for a punishment. Pray you never see me again, Buttercup.”

Adalynn sat there; scared to move, to breathe. She needed to escape, to leave, she needed to think of a way out, but Negan stole her from her thoughts.

“Be a good girl, eat and be civil, I will see you, eventually my sweet angel.” Negan gently kissed her forehead before bringing himself to his feet and walked out of her cell, closing and locking the door behind him.

It took minutes, maybe even hours for Adalynn to move. She sat there, trying to understand that she would never leave, that she would never see Denny, that things would never be the same.


End file.
